Commando Eyes
by Psycho King
Summary: Red Alert 3: On this battle field, who will stand, and who will fall?
1. Red

The King Oni lumbered across the field. The massive armor breaker patrolling for tanks, unaware of her up on the hill with the cockpit in her sights. With a smile, she took the shot that sniped the unfortunate pilot in his seat. "Another one for the kill."

She thought of how much she enjoyed what she did, while watch a Mortar Cycle crew speed by to claim the unoccupied mecha. The thrill of battle, the rush of her command presence amongst the troops, the pride to know she's considered the best of the best. "Soldiers!" she yelled to the assembled troop "To battle! For Mother Russia!"

Following behind the, now Soviet, King Oni they marched to its base of origin; War Bears, Conscripts, Flak Troopers, Tesla Troopers, one Desolator Trooper, and her; Natasha Volkova. We are the pride of the Soviet people.

She frowned, recognizing the red gleam coming off the mecha's armor. "Scatter!" she yelled, following her own order as four red beams converged on the King Oni. Less than a second after they met, a beam of destruction shot down from the sky, tearing thru the armored giant as if it were paper.

Hunkering behind a groove of trees next to a squad of Flak Troopers, one of them turned to her. "Comrade Natasha! That attack; was that a…?"

"An Allied Athena Cannon satellite strike." She finished for him. "It looks like the Capitalist Pigs were planning their own surprise party for that Imperial Base." She positioned herself, still given cover by the trees, while raising her rifle to take aim at the mobile satellite command station. "…and they don't want us crashing it."

"What should we do? We can't get close enough without it spotting us, and our weapons are not strong enough to destroy it before it hits us." She could see the panic in the soldiers eyes behind the breathing mask.

"Calm yourself," she reassured him while flipping on her rifles paint-target laser. "the Allied dogs aren't the only ones who can call for help from the sky."

Her signal received confirmation; T-minus 10.

The Athena Cannon unit spotted the lone Desolator, his bulky armor making it cumbersome to move to cover. T-minus 7

The stations own targeting lasers began to converge, coming closer to the corrosive warrior. T-minus 3

The Desolator's foot must have caught on something, because he tumbled forward. Before he could climb up, the for beams came together… T-minus 0 …as the bomber swooped in from the clouds, dropping its payload, the Athena Cannon erupted in a glorious fireball.

While the troopers converged once again around her, her communication link bleeped at her, letting them know of a new message from the Commander. "Natasha Volkova here, point me in the right direction?"


	2. Sun

"I hate them!" she yelled as the attack dog was pulled to pieces before her eyes. This was but some of the carnage she had witnessed sense the battle had started. Tanks crushed with a wave… infantry popped inside their armor while floating in midair, like gruesome balloons… all by her will.

The Imperial Samurai charged beside her, shouting claims like, "Glory to the Emperor!", "Our Divine Right has Come!", and more of the like. She didn't care what they thought or believed, they didn't know what it's like, to be nothing more than a tool, a weapon, a monster.

Her thoughts were momentarily diverted by the Twinblade Copters flying in from her left. While the samurai took cover inside an old building, she reached out with her mind and crushed the rotary joint of one of the coptors, sending it crashing to the ground and its tail-blade slicing a deep furrow in front of her.

As if finally taking notice, the remaining two helicopters turned their guns onto her; raining missiles and bullets at her. Cursing her restrained powers when instinct told her to create a Psionic Shield, instead she gets a bullet grazed across her temple, knocking her to the ground and stopping her counter attack.

She could almost see them, the anxious pilots, with thoughts of promotions gleaming in their eyes, reloading all their weapons in hopes of taking her down for good. Maybe it was for the best. When the war was over, what good would she be? A weapon without a battlefield… her best hope would to be used for further study under Shimada. Just when she was ready to give up, and she could hear the clicks of the guns, a barrage of Swarm-Pod Missiles blazed in from above.

As the Twinblades crashed to the ground and the Samurai began exiting the abandoned buildings, one of the Rocket Angels landed next to her. "Yuriko-san, are you alright? Do you need a medic?"

No, she was not alright, but she would be a lot worse if she gave up now. She had to survive, She had to win, and She would find out the answers to her past, and earn her freedom in the Empire.

Just then, from over a hill, an Apocalypse Tank came barreling in all its destructive power. Right before it would have crushed the first few Samurai, she once again reached out with her mind and lifted the massive vehicle up into the air. As the metal of the monstrous tank began compacting in on itself, crushing the drivers, she yelled out "I am Yuriko Omega, AND YOU WILL ALL PAY!"


	3. Merc

It was interesting to watch, inside this base's Instant Dojo, all that the Empire's citizens went thru to become battle-ready soldiers. It is a truly bizarre mix, what were clearly time-honored traditions of sword fighting right along side with crash courses rifles and anti-tank weapons.

Her wondering thoughts were broken up by two Archer Maidens coming down the catwalk, heading in her directions. She ducked behind a column as they passed on their way to the battle outside and once they were out of sight, she stepped back to make sure the column was load-bearing. "Yeah, that one will go up real good," she commented to herself while placing her last C-4 charge.

After setting the timer, Tanya Adams quickly moved back to her entry point into the Dojo and bolted out towards a safe distance. After diving behind a nearby walled structure, she took one look back at her current target, then her watch. "Three… Two… One… Knock-Knock." She said the last bit with an almost eager grin as the Imperial troop facility erupted like a fire cracker.

Man, she loved her job, over-modified guns, high explosives, and the express permission from several governments to use the first two whenever and wherever she wished. She casually walked back to the remains of the Dojo, observing how some of the debris was already breaking down into the Nano-tech material that it was built from. She didn't have long to bask in the destruction before a Shinobi came charging at her, his sword drawn.

Drawing both of her modified handguns, Tanya quickly shot two rounds at the masked warrior; only for the target to drop a smoke bomb and then reappear again less than five feet away. Fortunately, he never expected the third and fourth round as they quickly dropped him like so much dead weight right where he appeared.

As she turned a corner to where the computer rooms were in the Dojo she quickly pulled her guns, only to lower them seeing a lone Imperial Engineer sitting near the remains of a wall; his wireless headgear damage beyond repair. After watching him tremble for a moment, she causally holstered her guns. "Relax squinty, I hear the POW camps are much nicer than they use to be."

As she forced him on his feet, Tanya got a startled look on her face before pressing a button on her belt buck; she seemed to disappear as two Nano-tech Arrows passed thru where she'd been.

Reappearing where she was a few seconds earlier, she pulled her guns, turned the corner for the second time, and took aim at the two Archer Maidens she remembered from the Dojo. A quick burst of fire hit one in the head and slammed into the other ones shoulder.

The sight of her using the Time Belt must have scared him, because the Engineer had slumped back to the ground and resumed trembling. "Up-an-attum Squinty, it's several yards to my rendezvous point and I ain't dragging you all the way there."

"Shi…shi…Shinigami…" he stuttered while standing up, his coke-bottle glasses never leaving her face.

She smirked, and used her limited Imperial vocabulary, while pushing him forward. _"A god of death? Nah, I'm just Special Agent Tanya; professional volunteer." _She gave off a hearty laugh at that last bit.


	4. Confrontation

She should have known better, this mission was way too easy. Sneak into the base, take out a few buildings, and take a prisoner if possible; easy right? She snuck in, it was primarily a troop training facility so she took out the dojo, found a nervous little techie for a captive, and was about to leave one more present at their construction yard before saying "sayonara" to them all.

It was right as they were taking that last turn that Tanya heard a loud crack, and before she could yell a thing the poor Engineer was taken out by a rifle shot to the chest. Pulling herself further under the cover of the power generator, the mercenary readied her guns while her eyes took a brief scan of her former prisoner. No engine sounds and nothing in the sky, which means infantry. It went clean thru the sternum and shoulder blade, which means some kind of armor piercing round. The shot hit about point-five seconds after the sound, means… "Damn it Natasha! You killed my prisoner!"

Tanya's radio earpiece crackled for a bit before she head the reply over the open frequency. "Oh, so it is you Agent Tanya. Pity, if I had been sure I would have waited and taken you out first," came Natasha's heavy Russian accent.

Over from the hill covered terrain along the far edge of the base, Natasha listened on her own earpiece as she heard her counterpart chuckle, "You try and try, but just like as in the Netherlands, I'm going to win this meeting."

"That does not count!" the Russian yelled back. "I was called back from that match because there was a Giga Fortress heading for St. Petersburg! I was needed to take it out while it was still sea-based." As she bickered with her long time rival, she moved to a new position and took aim at the Generator with her laser sight. She couldn't sight the Allied Mercenary herself, but had yet to see her move from behind it. "My men are clearing out the Imperials outside, why don't we stroll over and join them." T-minus 10 "I promise you'll receive better treatment than that Engineer would have."

Natasha could hear Tanya laugh. "You're a damn bad liar 'Tasha. We both know you don't take prisoners." After a pause she continued, "How about you, I know several generals that would love to meet you; half of them ain't bad looking either." The Russian smiled both at the comeback and the count of T-minus 5. "Now it is you who is being the bad liar, you also know I have no interest in your capitalist male pigs."

"Fine then, the female generals as well?" With that comment Natasha's blood boiled as she mentally wished the bomber would be early for once. T-minus 1 "I would continue this pointless banter, but I don't like to speak ill of the dead." T-minus 0, as the bomber blew the power generator sky high, shards of building and electricity broke down into bits Nano-tech and sparks. "Dasvidania Agent Tanya."

"Awh, don't say goodbye yet 'Tasha." The special agent said from behind Natasha, as she put one of her guns to the marksman's head. "Now where were we again, somewhere around you surrendering to me?"

Natasha slowly stood up with her hands at her side and gun on the ground. "No, we're back where we always were, Tanya." The Russian said as Tanya felt the cold metal of a knife pressed against her bare midriff. "With each other's lives in the palm of our hands."

Each stood there for a few seconds, both breathing heavy as dozens of scenarios ran thru their minds. "So?" Tanya eventually asked "How do you expect us to resolve this one?" Before either could give an answer, both were knocked off their feet by what felt like a wave of pure anger. Tanya rolled and drew her second gun to point at the possible new threat while still keeping the first trained on her rival. Natasha for her part, dove for her rifle and aimed at the mercenary, but also seemed ready to point it at the new target.

The wall between them and the yard started to shake, and before they could blink it crumbled. From behind the debris, came something that would have seemed comical if either warrior didn't know what it was. She was about 5' 5", much shorter than either of them if she wasn't floating a good 7 inches off the ground. She was wearing a plaid miniskirt and a red sailor-top combo that was rumpled and dirty from battle, which contrasted with her blemish-less pale skin. Her hair was tied in two pony tails, which underneath contained one of the most powerful psychic minds there ever existed. In a cold voice the teen spoke, "You two seem to be having fun. Well, will you play with me?"

"Damnit, it's the witch!" Tanya yelled, aiming and firing at the teen with both guns. For her part Yuriko dipped lower in her hovering, causing the bullets to fly high, and scowled at the American. "I'm not some gaijin freak." She spat while grabbing Tanya with her mind-powers. Slowly lifting her up, the psychic teen continued, "I'm a force above all others." Just as she was about to crush the mercenary from the inside out, she disappeared into the space-warping effects of the Time Belt.

Without Yuriko a chance to respond, Tanya dashed forward from her previous position and delivered a high-kick to the girl's gut. "You take yourself way too seriously, girl." She mocked while knocking Yuriko around with a combination kick-boxing moves. The psychic school-girl tried to counter by tossing nearby debris, but each hit would break her focus. Tanya was about to deliver the knock-out blow when her eyes widened, immediately grabbed Yuriko by the collar, and tuck-an-rolled to the side; just in time to avoid Natasha's bayonet blade from skewering them both like a kabob. "Don't tell me you forgot about me."

As the American let go and allowed her to get to her feet, Yuriko saw the Russian run forward and her instincts kicked in. In a blur of movement all three of them found themselves in an odd circumstance. Yuriko had her powers griping the other two women by the neck, but she dare not squeeze due to the pistol pointed at her heart and the rifle barrel nearly shoved into her eye. Looking beyond the object in her face, the Russian had the detached blade at the American's throat and in turn had the other pistol pressed against her forehead. Befuddled, Yuriko asked "How do you propose we resolve this?" she wasn't expecting when the two other women started laughing.

Calming down first, Tanya smirked at the confused Japanese girl. "Yuriko Omega, I am Special Agent Tanya Adams, and this is Commander Natasha Volkova. Welcome to our time-honored tradition of the Commando Showdown."

Still seeing the girl's frustration, Natasha calmly spoke despite the invisible pressure on her neck. "It seems every time Agent Tanya and myself do battle, we end up in these situations where either of us could easily kill the other. We laugh because fate seems to want you to join our tradition."

While not fully understanding, Yuriko nodded, "And how are these 'Showdowns' usually resolved?" Tanya answered with a shrug, "Usually one or both of our leaders call us off for any ol' reason. Personally, I think they're almost afraid to see which of us would win in the end.

Tanya saw Yuriko start to nod, before she got a half-way distant look in her eyes. Before she or Natasha could take advantage of this laps, the girl immediately brought her focus back on them. "It seems my leaders think differently, Shimada is ordering me to 'stop fooling around' and finish you both off."

While Tanya was fully realizing how little the girl's leader cared about her, Natasha decided to react instead, "If they wish for you to die trying, then let me help you!" she yelled while pulling the trigger. In that same moment, Yuriko tried ducking again, but instead resulted in the shot grazing her scalp and shattering one of the orbs holding the girls hair in place.

The wave of power that crashed out from the girl distorted the world around her. Among those distortions were images different from the battlefield. It continued to ripple until the land and the women faded out, revealing a stark room deep within the main building of the FutureTech corporation. "What went wrong?" asked the dark-haired businesswoman to the technicians in the control room.

"I'm sorry Miss Weaver, the computer reached a scenario that it did not have all the variables for, so we shut it down instead." One technician answered while the others attempted to reboot the system. "We've never collected data on the Imperial Commando when her powers were completely unrestrained. Just attempting to predict her potential caused the simulator's computer core to nearly crash."

"Well Commander," the businesswoman said turning to you. "Hopefully you've seen enough to prepare you for your next missions. We need you to fight and collect the genetic samples of these three Commandos, so that we can clone them for FutureTech's own forces. Good luck Commander."


End file.
